


Power Struggle

by StarlightVixxen



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Sensation Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightVixxen/pseuds/StarlightVixxen
Summary: What happens when Jekyll and Hyde are two separate people and they meet.





	Power Struggle

The new club was attracting a lot of attention. In the front of the building was a normal night club for regular people. Down a back hallway and past a security guard was the main attraction. A invitation only sex club for those with the means to pay the dues yearly. This is where N liked to spend most of his time. With his bright red hair and dark skin he was very popular among the club. When he got on the dance floor, men and women alike couldn't help but be entranced by his skill. He just oozes sex in his moves. What those in the front club don't know is that he is very popular in the back club also. His Master skills are in high demand when the back club does scenes.

This night though was different. N is sitting at the bar enjoying a drink, when he notices a crowd forming near the dance floor. He gets up to investigate. There in the middle of the dance floor is a tall gentleman, his shoulder length hair dark as obsidian. The black leather pants that look like they were painted on, the beautiful blood red shirt with lace sleeves and chains wrapped around make him look like a living vision of desire. Suddenly their eyes lock on each other, he gives a N a small smile.

N goes back to the bar, unsure of himself. He feels like he has been struck by lightning. Blinking to try and calm himself down he realizes that the man is in front of him gazing at his face. N is taken aback, he is suppose to be the one in control, not the other way around.  The man in front of him had that smirk on him, like he knew what was running through N's mind.

With the softest voice that N has ever heard

"My name is Leo"

At that Leo grabs N by the arm and drags him to the back club. Several people have shocked looks on their faces, including the security guard. N is always in control, this is very different. N's flush face is betraying his emotions. Leo takes him to a very large private room. As soon as the door is closed, Leo grabs N by his face and kisses him very deeply. Unbeknownst to N during the kiss, Leo is moving him to the wall and starts putting the restraints on N.

Leo releases the kiss, N's lips are very red and bruised. Leo quickly puts a gag into N's mouth.

"No need for noise right now. I already know about you N. Very popular master. Well today, I will be the one in control and not you. I have seen the lack of spark in your eyes during your scenes. I am going to show you what you are hiding in your inner most self."

N's eyes open wide with both fear and desire. How could this guy seem to know him so intimately. He has never once ever spoken a word about his inner most fears or concerns to anyone. Its almost like Leo is the other part of himself.

"Since you cant talk, well use a thumbs down as our safety signal. Is this understood?"

N shyly nods in understanding.

Leo walks over to N. With gentle caresses he traces his fingers along N's neckline. N makes a soft moan at this. One by one Ns buttons come undone. Next thing N knows is that his pants and  boxers are gone. His desire already showing to Leo, N starts to flush.

"You will give me a thumbs up when you get close to cumming, is this understood?"

N gives him the thumbs up to show his understanding. Leo nods and heads to the table. Leo picks up a small flogger with multiple leather strips. He trails the strips up and down N's body. The softness of the leather against the softness of N's skin is arousing to both of them. Leo gives a slap against Ns upper thigh that also strikes his erect cock. There is a loud groan coming from the gag.

Leo goes to the table and picks up a silk scarf. Turning back to N he ties the scarf around his eyes. Leo runs his finger along Ns ear, sending shivers down Ns spine. Leo chuckles, blowing softly along where he touched. N moans. All N can do is listen and try to figure out what Leo is about to do next.

Leo's steps are like a cat so he knows N cant hear him. He takes a long peacock feather and trails it down N's side and legs. N's cock starts twitching. He teases the feather on the head, seeing clear fluid oozing from the slit. There is a groan and he sees N give him a thumbs up. So Leo takes a few steps back to find another toy.  

N is straining his ears to try and hear what is happening next, but damn Leos catlike grace. Suddenly there is a small shriek from N as ice is unhurriedly traced from around his ear, down his neck to his collarbone. Leo's tongue tip lazily follows the trail. While N is focused on Leo's tongue, he doesn't notice that Leo's hand had moved down. There is a sharp hiss as the ice is placed at the tip of his cock and slowly like a snail moved along the bottom till its gone. N gave Leo another thumbs up. Leo gives a soft chuckle and he backs up to admire his work.

Seeing N restrained with his arm above his head, blindfolded, flush with desire and breathing ragged and strained is a sight to behold. If he didn't have strong control he probably would of taken N to the bed by now to fuck silly. But that is not his goal for today. This is one day about the senses. Leo goes to the table and lights a small taper candle. He picks it up and brings it close to N, enough for N to smell the faint scent of tangerine. Leo can see N's nose flare as he inhales the scent. Leo tips the candle very slightly to where a drop of hot wax falls onto N's shoulder. Carefully he places another drop of wax onto his chest. Ragged breathing tells Leo he is getting close again.  Leo puts a drop of wax onto N's twitching cock. There is a loud moan from behind the gag.

"It's fine N, you can have your release now."

As soon as Leo said this, N had one of the strongest orgasms in his life. Leo untied him and helped him get cleaned up.

N got dressed and turned to talk to Leo but noticed that he was gone.

"Damn, I wanted to ask him if we could do this again."

 

The End


End file.
